


I Love You No Matter What

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

It was the year 2016 and Dana was enjoying the afternoon with her now husband Rick. They married young and they were still young because they were in love. Dana held his hand in hers as they watched the dark gray clouds.

 

Bluu found a man to call her prince. He was rich and handsome, a real charming to actually marry right after four or five years. They lived in an apartment standing tall to show the entire city of New York that they can watch day and night.

 

Dana went inside with her husband and they began having sex with her on top.

 

Leo was out on patrol and he was on the rooftop of a very tall apartment building. He looked inside a window and saw the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. He had to have her for himself. 

 

Since her husband left to work for the whole day, Bluu thought to relax on the couch and watch T.V. 

 

Raph was heading back patrol, leaping buildings and fire escapes. The last fire escape he climbed down to jump into a manhole but before he jump of the second flight he saw through window a couple having sex.

 

Dana moaned as she rode him cowgirl style not bothering to notice who was outside their window.

 

Leo quietly snuck in through an open window and silently crept up behind her.

 

She yawned expecting nothing to happen as she grew a bit tired. 

 

Raph didn't realize how long has he been standing there watching nor how much his harsh breath fogged the glass of the window. Her gorgeous skin and face was so appealing, he had to take her as his own. 

 

Dana then after they climaxed and she got off of him laid down next to him and fell asleep.

 

Leo grabbed her and gagged her mouth making sure she didn’t scream as he took her out the window and back to the lair to his room.

 

Raph was getting heated but because of her, he had to take or he's afraid it will never go away. 

 

Bluu screamed and kicked with fear and confusion. 

 

Dana continued sleeping next to her husband as he too fell asleep.

 

Leo locked his door throwing her on his bed. He ungagged her smirking.

 

“Wh-who the hell are you?!,”she answered.

 

He was able to climb into the window then grab her and her mouth and climbed back out without being noticed. 

 

Dana was still sleeping soundly in his arms.

 

“I’m Leo sweet cheeks and I decided you’re mine now.”

 

“But I'm married!,”she yelled,”T-Take me home now!”

 

He thought it would be fine to not having to seal her mouth shut for now. Raph hurried to his lair and set her down in his room.

 

Dana started moaning in her sleep.  
“Oh Rick I love when you do that to me!” she said in her sleep.

 

Leo shook his head no.  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that. See you’re not going to see him ever again.”

 

Raph love the sound of her voice, if she'd say his. Raph caressed her body as he stared at her soft pink skin.

 

Bluu froze with fear. “Look,”she started,” my husband and I have some money but please let me go!”

 

Dana moaned softly at the feeling of his touch which she thought was her husband touching her.

 

“I don’t want money I want you! And I’m going to have you whether you like it or not.”

 

Bluu trembled. 

 

Now he was staring at her lips and how raspberry pink it was. Raph lean in for a kiss from them.

 

Dana woke up and her eyes widened. She screamed and pushed him away from her.

 

Leo pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

 

“Mmmpf!”  
She tries kicking and punching her way out of his grip.

 

He was startled but he keep going now that she was still wide open.

 

Dana struggled in his arms.  
“Let me go!”

 

Leo tied her to his bed and started nipping her neck jaw and chin.

 

His weight pinned her but not too much to risk crushing her. He tried adding tongue but when she wouldn't open his mouth nibbled her neck instead.

 

“No! W-Wait!,”she flinched.

Dana moaned quietly as her struggles died down.  
“Please stop! I’m married!”

 

Leo then nipped and sucked hickies on her collarbone and shoulders.

 

“Aah! Stop!”

 

He didn't stop. Raph took this chance and dipped his tongue through her lips. 

 

Dana moaned.

 

Leo didn’t stop either. He took her top off and sucked on a bud making it harden with his thumb and tongue.

 

Bluu replied with a slight moan. She couldn't believe this nor how good it felt.  
“Sh-shit!”

 

He smirked at this success then reach for her breasts and squeezed them.

 

Dana gasped and squeaked arching her back.

 

Leo then switched nipples doing the same exact thing to the other one.

 

Bluu’s hands grabbed his head but wasn't sure what to do after that. She breathe heavily and her body squirmed as her panties grew wet.

 

He broke and decided to sample her skin. His lips traced bruises mostly down her neck and shoulders.

 

Dana whimpered softly as she accidentally scratched his face with her wedding ring on her finger.

 

Leo went down and nipped hickies on her abdomen and stomach.

 

“Please...st-stop,”she breathed.

 

He hissed but he kept at more roughly. His mouth met one of her sweet mounds of flesh and sucks it long and hard.

 

Dana mewled softly shuddering and trembling.

 

Leo sucked on her pussy lips rubbing it with his thumb.

 

She gasped then moan louder as her legs twitched.

 

He finished the first bud with a bite before playing with other. When he was satisfied, his mouth journey deeper south.

 

Dana tried pushing him off of her. She didn't like this one bit.  
“Why're you doing this?! Please stop!”

 

Leo parted her folds with his thumb then inserted two digits into her rubbing along her lining.

 

He ignored her and found her virgin flower. Raph slipped both a finger and his tongue to taste her. 

 

It forced a knot to form inside and she was so nervous that she shoved him by his shoulder with her foot.

 

Dana started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks.

 

Leo wasn’t fazed as he dipped his fingers deeper into her massaging her core.

 

Bluu whimpered then arched her back to something that slowly surfaced and rolled onto his tongue.

 

He licked and sucked in a hidden jewel beneath her folds while pressing digits into her. 

 

Dana moaned loudly while she still cried.

 

Leo then licked his fingers clean after taking them out then dropped his dick out of his slit then entered her forcefully.

 

Her breath was cut short for a mere second then a scream broke through her throat. She glanced up to see how the remaining lust fogged his eyes which scared her more. She fought off again trying to get away as she felt a piercing pain deep in her womb.

He added another and replace his tongue with his thumb to press and rub her clit before sinking his tongue back into her walls.

 

Dana whimpered and groaned arching her back.

 

Leo thrusted into her deeper and faster grunting.

 

“STOP! I-I had enough!,”she screamed, “Get off of me! PLEASE!!”

 

He tasted sweet nectar splashing into his hungry mouth now. Raph made sure to take every drop before pulling his tongue out and inserting his shaft.

 

Dana moaned in pleasure as she gripped his sheets.

 

Leo ignored her and slammed into her faster.

 

Raph thrusted a bit until he was fully inside her then increased harder.

 

Bluu teared up but a moan betrayed her from her lips.

 

Dana arched her back gripping his shoulders scratching them.  
“Please stop! I don't wanna cheat on my husband!”

 

Leo reached her core and roughly pounded into it forcefully.

 

It triggered Bluu to moan even louder until it was nothing but screams from there. Now she was clawing at his strong arms and shoulders trying to brace herself for her second climax.

 

But he crashed his mouth to shut her up as rammed into her faster.

 

“Mmm!” Dana said as she moaned into the kiss.

 

Leo released inside her and filled her up with his seed.

 

Her end crashed along with his. Bluu trembled and her panting were slow shuddering breath shudder as it slowly faded.  
Her last moan was small but then she fainted.

 

Raph was able to strike core. With each strong thrusts he drew near to his end before breaking the kiss with a grunt and bit her shoulder as his climax surfaced.

 

Dana moaned loudly and orgasmed too as well.

 

Leo laid her down on his bed and he pulled her close to him laying down next to her.

 

Her panting decreased into slow breath as she drifted to slumber from the exhaustion. 

 

Raph tried his best to try not to crush while clinging to her small form as he catched his breath now that exhaustion occurred. Finally he pulled himself out and fell on his side, still not letting go of Dana.

 

Dana silently sobbed as she cried pushing him away from her angrily slapping him across his face.

 

Leo nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent marking her neck.

 

She almost looked peaceful as she slept.

 

Raph growled and sat quickly to grabbed a hold from her quickly.  
“If He think he deserves you...?,”he answered,”then hope he never realize that he's fucking idiot!”

 

“B-but I love him! I’m pregnant with his child!” 

 

Leo cuddled against her and drifted off to sleep.

 

“Better keep it between us. Otherwise he'll find out and who knows, give your ass the boot?”

 

“He already knows! And he was very excited and happy! Please let me go back to him!”

 

“That's not what i mean,”he said,”Unless you want him to find out about our little affair then you should listen to everything I SAY.”

 

Dana slapped him again.

 

Raph growled the impact but smirked then said,”It's your choice, if you care so much of your relationship with that guy.”

 

“No! I’m gonna tell him!”

 

“Fine,”he said with a dull tone,”Don't say I wasn't right.”

 

Dana got up and left the lair.

 

Raph lie back down with his back facing her.

 

Dana climbed up a ladder and went inside her apartment. She started to cry as she saw Rick was now awake looking for her.  
“Rick it was awful! Someone kidnapped me and forced me to have sex with them!” she sobbed.

 

Rick pulled her close to him trying to calm her down.  
“When I find that bastard he's going down!” 

 

Raph fell asleep without any disturbances.

 

The next morning Bluu woke up in pain from her womanhood. But the worst was yet to come when last night's terrible events flashed in her mind. She glanced up and saw that her attacker remain asleep. She figured it be best to take moment to move out of his grip and climb off the bed  
She found her clothes and threw most of them on then made her escape at the door. 

 

Dana was asleep in their bed while her husband went off to work.

 

Leo was in a deep sleep not noticing that Bluu was trying to escape.

 

Bluu managed to unlock the door silently and closing it behind her without waking him. Then she rushed down the hall and was able to find her way out of the lair and into the sewer tunnels.

 

Raph finally woke up and lazily dragged himself off the bed.

 

Dana woke up and went to take a shower cleaning herself from his filth he put on her from the sex.

 

Leo continued to sleep and he tossed and turned to his other side.

 

She found a manhole climb the ladder before the poured on her face once opened it and nearly blinded herself. Bluu crawled through it then dashed home.

 

When Raph walked out he smelled a different scent of sex. He noticed it lead in his brother's room. Raph walked over to the door and opened it to see Leo still sleeping. He figured that his brother brought someone without their free will as well as he did.  
“Hey!,”he called,”Your lady hit and run too?”

 

Dana then got out drying herself off and threw up in the toilet.

 

Leo woke up and found that Bluu wasn't next to him. He growled getting up and ran out of his room to go find her.

 

Raph snorted at his answer. Then he ran off as well to find Dana.

 

Bluu thought that her fiancee may be at home worried sick so she made home and entered the escalator to her direct apartment. She stepped at the door and unlocked it with the key that still was in her pocket and opened. She didn't know how quiet she came because when walked in without closing the door, her fiancee was next to someone….making out for only a minute until he heard her footsteps.

 

Dana got dressed and made herself tea and breakfast eating it.

 

Leo smelled her scent and followed it all the way back to where he first saw her.

 

“Babe! I-I can explain!,”he exclaimed.  
“Why bother?,”the women said,”She should know I'm better than her!”  
This forced tears to burn through Bluu's eyes. The man walked up to her but then Bluu struck him across the face in rage.  
“How can you do this to me?!,”she yelled,”Do you have any idea what I--?!”  
She cut off when the fiance return the impact which knock her down.  
“I could care less!,”he snapped,”I bet when you up and disappeared without telling me, you were probably screwing with somebody last night!”

 

Raph followed her faded scent by the same window he encountered.

 

Dana was eating her breakfast watching tv.

 

Leo saw this and growled about ready to jump in there and beat the guy up.

 

“You bastard!,”she sobbed.  
“We are through!!”

 

He slipped in undetected and found her in the kitchen. 

 

Dana drank her tea.

 

Leo felt sorry for her as he watched.

 

Bluu gather herself as got back before she left she took off her ring and flung it at him.  
“Hope you two have a fucked up life!”  
She slammed the door behind her and walked off.

 

“How's it going babe?”  
Raph leaned against the frame of the door.

 

Dana turned to look at him in fear and screamed.  
“Get out!”

 

Leo followed after her wanting to make sure she was ok.

 

Even though wasn't sure where to head to next, she walking. It's bad enough that all her belongings were still in the apartment but she didn't want to go back, she just want to believe this building. She exit the door and headed straight.

 

“You didn't like what we shared?,”he asked.  
“Wait til the baby arrive…”

 

Dana’s eyes widened.  
“H-how do you know that?”

 

Leo then grabbed her and tried talking to her.

 

She screamed in fear and tore away.  
“NO! Stay the hell away from me!!”

 

“Its obvious.”

 

“How so? And I don’t want it! I’m getting rid of it!”

 

Leo covered her mouth to shush her.  
“Shh it’s ok. I will not hurt you.”

 

She threw punches at his chests now while starting to break down more tears. 

 

“You won't, not if it's human. Maybe your spouse wants it.”

 

“Please just go and leave me alone! You already did enough damage now I’m pregnant with your child too!” Dana said as she cried.

 

Leo held her tightly in his arms and stroked her hair rubbing her back.

 

“I-I hate you! None of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't rape me!!,”she sobbed. 

 

Raph walked up to her in a fast pace then grabbed her shoulders.  
“If that child belongs to me there's no way I'm letting you kill it!,”he snapped.

 

“You don’t get it! I’m pregnant from the both of you! I don’t want your child!”

 

Leo sighed as he buried his face into her neck.  
“I’m sorry but I love you.”

 

She stood silent except with soft sniffles.  
“I-I have nowhere else to go... I'm kicked out from home…”

 

“You won't do it!”

 

“Yes I will!”

 

“You can live with me.”

 

“Then if not me then what about your husband?!”

 

“I don't kn-know…”

 

“What about him?”

 

Leo stroked her hips kissing her lips softly.

 

Her eyes widened but then her cheeks flushed and something made her embrace. Perhaps she needed right now.

“If he were to agree with the abortion!”

 

“I’m not killing our child. I’m killing your child and your child only!”

 

Leo then pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her cheeks.

 

Her body shook in response. She wanted to say something but nothing came except whimpering.

 

Raph frowned then let go of her arms. 

 

“You raped me! Why would you think I would ever love you when I fuckin hate you!”

 

Leo picked her up gently taking her back to the lair.

 

He smirked,” I doubt that's what you said last night.”

 

Bluu gasped but clung around his neck.

 

“I never said I loved you last night! You’re fuckin cra--!”

 

Leo took her to his room and tucked her in under the covers.

 

Bluu was stunned at this.  
But before he left she grabbed him by the wrist and spoke,”I never caught your name!”

 

He snatched her off her feet and carried her out the window. Raph swooped down a manhole along with Dana. He kept her in his arms with as they made it back to the lair.

 

Dana squeaked when he grabbed her and she held on tightly to him.

 

Leo turned to smile at her.  
“It’s Leonardo Leo for short.”

 

“M-Mines is Bluu,”she said. 

 

Raph return to his room where he tossed her back in his bed.

 

Dana looked up at him scared shaking and trembling in fear.

 

Leo smiled at her and rubbed her knuckles.

 

This made her blush again.

 

Raph crawled on top and pinned her down with a smirk.

 

Dana struggled underneath him.  
“Let me go!”

 

Leo looked at her.  
“Would you like something to eat?”

 

She nodded,”Please?”

 

“I won't allow you to do any harm to the baby,”he answered,”So I'll keep you here until it comes.”

 

Dana spat in his face.  
“What're you gonna do? Throw me out afterwards after you get what you want?”

 

Leo nodded and made her eggs bacon and toast and brought it back to her on a plate.

 

She finished her plate with multiple bites and appreciation.

 

“That's your choice if you want to be with him!”

 

“I don't think after nine months have passed he would want me anymore! Because of you!!”

 

Leo took her plate and put it in the sink and came back to her.  
“Why don't we get you some new clothes. How's that sound?”

 

Bluu realized how stretched and wrinkle her clothes and blushed again.  
“That'll be great but i don't think people would want to see you…”

 

“He still loves you doesn't he?,”he asked.

 

“Yes but as time goes on he’ll think something has happened to me and he'll move on with his life!” Dana said as she cried.

 

“Well what about you? You're a raccoon for crying out loud!”

 

“Some husband and wife you guys are…  
But in the meantime at least I have some fun.”  
He leaned to bite her neck creating hickies.

 

“....Point taken….”  
She face palmed.

 

Dana started to moan as he did that. She closed her legs on instinct.  
“You don't even love me. You're just using me to get a baby.”  
Suddenly Rick just entered the lair and heard his wife's moaning from Raph's room. He opened the door and growled.  
“Raph?! You were the one who keeps kidnapping my wife and raping her?! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for that!”

 

Leo then gave her a disguise and then he put one on and he took her shopping.

 

It fit her well and she kept the hood over her ears and the scarf around her mouth to hide her nose and whiskers.

 

“How the hell did you get down here!?,”Raph yelled. He stood up preparing himself for defense. 

 

He ignored Raph and went over to his wife hugging her tightly to him.  
“Baby are you alright?!”

 

Dana nodded as she cried her eyes out.

 

Leo took her inside a store and he showed her the women's section.  
“Go crazy,” he chuckled.

 

Bluu loved his laugh and smile. She walked off browsing around the clothes. Sometimes she went to the dressing room to check how they look and fit on her then stepped back out to look for more.

 

Raph gritted his teeth in rage as he backed away. 

 

“Wait a second. How do you know his name?” Dana asked him.

 

Suddenly it's like he shortaged out and his human disguise came off revealing Donnie Raph's brother.

 

“W-wait. Who are you?! What happened to Rick?”

 

Leo smiled as he watched her trying on different kinds of clothes.

 

It didn't take too long for Bluu to decide. She made three different outfits and told Leo she was ready to check out.

 

Raph was shocked but then he answered in a deadly calm voice,” So this is what you've been doing. Instead of making fancy technology in space like you said, you now just up and settled down??”

 

Donnie sighed and nodded looking directly at Dana.  
“I'm so sorry for deceiving you Dana. I thought that if you knew the real me and what I really looked like you would think I was a freak.”

 

Dana was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

 

Leo brought her up to the register and paid for her outfits.

 

She was very pleased and her sorrow completely melted away. 

 

“But hey!,”he started with his hands waving out in front of him,”My mistake! I had know idea she was yours!” He headed out the room.

 

Dana ran after Raph.  
“Raph wait! Come back!” she yelled after him.

 

Leo then took her bags and took her to one more clothing store.

 

It had nice nice pajamas and even cute underwear for a good deal but of course she face flushed red when she realized Leo was still beside her.

 

He stopped and glanced at her.

 

Dana took his hand and sighed walking back to Donnie.  
“What you did was wrong but I'm willing to make this work if you are since we're having a child together.”

 

Leo blushed bright red and slipped out of the store waiting for her outside.

She laughed at herself then searched for the PJ's then the underwear.

 

The confusion made Raph flabbergast at her offer.

 

Dana sighed and walked away.

 

Leo still waited outside for her.

 

“No wait! Dana!”

 

Bluu gesture him to come over since she was ready to purchase.

 

Dana turned around to look at him.

 

Leo walked over and paid for the items.

 

“I'm not upset i was...taken by surprise.”  
He blushed.

 

Bluu grabbed the other bags this time. 

 

Dana nodded and walked back to Donnie.

 

Leo went back to the lair with her.

 

Bluu followed happily. 

 

Donnie hugged her with a sigh.  
“As long as you're ok with it”

 

“I am. I still love you Donnie regardless.”

 

Leo set the bags down in his room.

 

Bluu sat to rest on the bed.

 

Raph watched as they kissed.

 

Dana deepened the kiss.

 

Leo laid down next to her.

 

He craved to kiss right now.

 

Bluu was okay with it this time and completely rest her body down to show it.

 

Dana deepened the kiss and kissed Donnie roughly.

 

Leo stroked her thighs and her hips.

 

Bluu hesitated shyly but mewled instead pushing him away

Then Raph was felt awkward slowly walked off. 

 

Donnie drew tongue to savor her wet cavern he missed so much.

 

Dana moaned into the kiss and sucked on his tongue.

 

Leo then started nipping her ear.

 

Bluu gasped. The sensitivities struck from her ears like electricity.

 

“Dana...I love you…,’’Don said between their kiss he gently pushed her down on Raph’s bed and continue the kiss then peeled her clothes off

 

“I love you too Donnie so much,” Dana said in their kiss then she gasped.

 

Leo bit her ears gently not hard enough to leave some marks.

 

She replied with a moan then muttered,”Leo…”  
Her ear twitched for mercy between Leo's teeth.

 

His hands snaked around her body, massaging her soft warm flesh. Don rest his hands on her breasts to give them a teasing squeeze.

 

Dana arched her back moaning loudly.  
“You wanna do this on Raph’s bed?”

 

Leo smirked then went down and kissed and nibbled her neck.

 

He completely forgot where they were and blushed, “Would you like it in my room better?”

 

“Mmm…”

 

Dana shook her head no.  
“I can’t wait. I need you now!”

 

Leo nipped hickies and love bites all over her neck and shoulders leaving sloppy kisses in his wake.

 

He nodded and kept kneading her perky globes while tracing his tongue down her neck.

 

More moans dripped from her lips and she held him close in order for him to continue. 

 

“Ahh Donnie!” Dana said moaning and mewling.

 

Leo went down and roughly groped her boobs through her wrinkled stretched out shirt.

 

Her breath grew unsteady again. She liked it, she needed it and so she welcomes it.

 

He bit the rest of the way down before kissing, licking and sucking on one of her sweet pink nipples.

 

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she trembled with pleasure.

 

“I will worship you and your body for as long as I live. I love you so much Bluu.”

 

Bluu’s eyes turned glassy as they held his. “Leo….”

He gave the other bud a harder suck.

 

Dana whimpered softly gripping onto his shoulders.

 

Leo then took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the areola and made it harden while he tweaked the other nipple with his thumb.

 

“Aah!,”she cried and hugged his head.

 

Don finally released it with a soft pop then his mouth journeyed to her womanhood.

 

Dana groaned and opened her legs wider to give him better access.

 

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.

 

She arched her back and moan a little louder.  
“Leo...Leo…!!”

 

He accessed his tongue brushing it against her clit then into her core.

 

“Donnie!” Dana squeaked and moaned.

 

Leo trailed kisses down to her pussy and started rubbing and twisting her folds with his thumb.

 

“Shit! L-Leo!”

 

He stroked her clitoris with his thumb while thrusting his tongue inside her.

 

Dana screamed in pleasure as she shook with desire.

 

Leo parted her labia and entered a finger into her folds.

 

Bluu's toes begin curling and her hands wanted to claw at something.

 

Don added two fingers to finish her off while his lips made hickies around her inner thighs.

 

“God Donnie! Fuck!” Dana cursed as she moaned.

 

Leo rubbed along her inner walls then curled it around her g spot massaging it.

 

A familiar knot crept in and Bluu finally released. 

 

Don stopped rubbing her gem and thrusted his two fingers faster.

 

Dana started shaking with ecstasy as she mewled.

 

Leo then took his fingers out and slammed into her with full force.

 

Bluu screamed. Her arms shot around him and she kept her face closer to his shoulder. 

 

He licked and sucked her clit again to force her to come even more. 

 

Dana released into his mouth and on his tongue.

 

Leo grinded his hips against hers as they slapped against hers.

 

“Leo!! Ugh!,”she moaned.

 

He took every drop before pulling out his length then shoved it.

 

Dana moaned in pleasure as lust coursed through her body.

 

Leo hit her g spot pounding into it multiple times trying to get her to cum as he groaned.

 

“Leo...Leo please! K-Kiss me!,”she begged.

 

He made several slow thrusts harder as he felt her walls wrapping around his manhood. 

 

Dana arched her back scratching his shoulders.

 

Leo leaned down and kissed her lips passionately while he thrusted into her core again.

 

Bluu came again as she kissed back whimpering as it rushed on her inner thighs.

 

He groaned and thrusted harder. Don gripped at her hips tightly and kept hitting her gspot.

 

Dana whimpered as she climaxed again.

 

Leo came inside her filling her up with his seed.

 

Bluu stiffened at his hot substance filling her up but she wasn't finished yet. She was able to push him down and crawled on top.

 

Don climaxed afterwards, baring his teeth as he released.

 

Dana moaned as his seed shot through her womb.

 

Leo just blinked as he was surprised and looked up at her wondering what she was planning. 

 

Bluu shyly answered,”Mind if i try…?”  
Since Leo was still inside she moved her hips a little as a test.

 

Don pulled himself out and lied next to her to catch his breath. 

 

Dana panted as well and saw Raph come into his room.

 

Leo groaned and nodded gripping her hips.

 

She moved a little faster. Her moans rose again as she rode him.

 

“Can I please have my bed back,”he asked.

 

“No you can’t Raph because now it’s your turn. I’m still horny.”

 

Leo moaned loudly and grinded up against her.

 

Bluu never knew a guy could actually moan like that. She bit her lips and kept at it.

 

“Wh-What?,”he started.

 

“You heard me.”

 

Leo thrusted up deeper into her and grunted.

 

He shrugged then said,”Don can share the bed for now”  
He walked up to her and grabbed her waist so that he can hoist her up and her legs can hook around his waist. He placed her by a wall and took his shaft out then slid it inside.

 

“Aah! Mmm...Leo!,”Bluu moaned,”I think I'm gonna…”

 

Dana whimpered in pleasure.  
“Raph!!” she screamed.

 

Leo bit her neck hard marking her as he rode his orgasm and released inside her.

 

Bluu screamed then crashed her orgasn with his.

 

He responded with grunt and thrusted into her womb. His hungry mouth attacked her neck and shoulders.

 

As her back kept hitting the wall from the thrusting she moaned louder scratching his shoulders.

 

Leo pulled out of her panting as he settled down and laid down next to her.

 

Her legs were already worn out that she can't use them for a while but she didn't care. Bluu held onto him and her head under his chin before she fell asleep. 

 

He loved the sound of her voice. Raph sucked at her bruised nipples while ramming up to her core.

 

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she mewled.

 

Leo cuddled against her wrapping his arm around her and fell asleep. 

 

“I love you,”she muttered in her sleep. 

 

He abandoned it then gave the other the same attention. 

 

Dana groaned as he was still inside her holding onto her orgasm.

 

Leo smiled as he heard that in his sleep.

 

He sucked and bit at her neck again before he can reach his climax and growled as he forced out his seeds.

 

Dana finally hit her climax as she came in time with him moaning.

 

When he finished he moved his lips to connect against hers then parting them so that his tongue can explore her mouth again. 

 

Dana moaned into the kiss as he was still inside her.

 

He growled between the kisses before their make out session turned rough. Finally he broke it to ask,”Still horny, babe?”

 

Dana blushed and shook her head no.

 

He pulled himself out of her then set her feet back down on the floor but still held her hips since her legs may not support her well at the moment. Raph helped her on the bed next to Don before he lie down as well.

 

Dana cuddled against them and fell asleep.

 

The next morning poured it's lights into the rooms, nearly giving Bluus attention on her eyes but she moved around so that she was buried beneath Leo's chest.

 

Raph snored softly but it was loud and irritating for Don that he had to wake up. 

 

Dana woke up as well as her internal alarm clock woke her up and she got up and went to take a shower.

 

Leo was up watching Bluu sleeping and he stroked her hair smiling.

 

Raph turned to the side not noticing how light the bed felt now.

 

Don started the coffee maker after setting it up then sat down to fix the gadget on his wrist.

 

She hummed at his comfort. 

 

After Dana washed her body she got dressed back into her clothes and walked out the lair back to her apartment.

 

Leo then got up and smiled at her waking her up with a soft butterfly kiss on her lips.

 

It took effect successfully and she kissed back. 

 

Don saw this wanted to follower her for only her safety. 

 

The smell of coffee was the thing that slowly woke Raph who lazily stirred then climbed up by his elbows then swept his feet onto the floor.

 

Dana got changed into clean clothes once she made it back to her and Donnie’s apartment. She waited for the both of them to show up.

 

Leo went into the kitchen and made her some eggs bacon and sausage then gave it to her in bed on a plate with orange juice.  
“Here you go sweetheart.”

 

She sat up properly and picked up her fork.“Thanks,”she smiled,”I need to get my strength back after last night.”

 

Donnie arrived and knocked to notify her.

 

Raph realized they both left. He figured one of them head to the apartment. He washed his face in the bathroom before walked out the sewer to find out. 

 

Dana opened the door and smiled when she saw Donnie in his human disguise.  
“Hey sweetie. Did you fix your gadget?”

 

Leo looked at her appreciatively and smiled as he sat down next to her and started eating his food as well.

 

He shrugged,”It'll take a while.”

 

Raph entered from the doorway this time.  
“Morning to you guys too,”he answered 

 

Bluu blushed as she ate.

 

Dana hugged the both of them and whispered into their ears, “I want all three of us to live in this apartment together.”

 

Leo then soon finished eating wiping his lips and looked at her.  
“What do you want to do today sweetie?”

 

“Well,”she began,”l need a job if I can I want to do anything.”

 

Don and Raph glanced at each other then back at Dana.  
“We can't be seen like this,”Raph said.  
“In order for the both us to live here unnoticed,” Don added,” we need the exact watch like mines, but I still need to fix this one and have to make Raph’s.”

 

Dana sighed and nodded. She then smiled up at Raph.  
“Raph I love you,” she said to him for the first time.

 

Leo looked at her.  
“How're you supposed to get a job looking like that?” he asked her.

 

“I can figure something! Besides I need to support myself as well as you.”

 

His eyes lit with surprise but he walked over and kissed her.

 

Dana kissed him back.  
“You Raph?”

 

Leo looked at her and nodded.  
“Well we can't get jobs looking like this now can we?”

 

Bluu shrugged and sighed,” Yeah.”

 

“Why else would I want to kiss you?,”he asked

 

Dana sighed and walked away from him.  
“It won't hurt you to say it Raph.”

 

Leo hugged her tightly to him.  
“If you don't mind living underground we don't have to get jobs.”

 

Bluu understood and nodded. She returned the hug and kissed him. “I trust you because of you I forgot the pain my last “partner” gave me.”

 

“I love you.”  
“Be a bit more dramatic!,”Don laughed  
“Shut up!”  
Raph kissed her again and dug his tongue through her lips. 

 

Dana moaned and kissed him back french kissing him.

 

Leo nodded rubbing her back up and down.

 

Bluu smiled again. 

 

He missed wrestling his tongue with hers.

 

Dana moaned again and sucked on his tongue.

 

Leo then pulled away from the hug and had an idea.

 

Bluu saw the gleam in his eyes and a question mark popped on her face.

 

He growled how her teasing was catching but he wanted to dominate her first. Raph reach for her butt and sneakily squeezed it. Don felt frowned as he felt left out.

 

Dana squeaked and gasped into the kiss.

 

“Why don't we see if my brother has anything that could turn us into humans.”

 

Bluu nodded.

 

Raph smirked.

 

Dana blushed and separated from the kiss needing air. Her stomach growled.

 

Leo went into Donnie’s lab and found watches that could turn them into humans like him.

 

“You didn't get breakfast yet?,”Raph asked.  
Bluu blushed at how handsome he looked but was nervous at what she may look like. 

 

Dana shook her head no.

 

Leo gave her a watch and looked at her.  
“You're beautiful baby.”

 

She scratched the back of her neck and looked away in a bashful manner. The blush slowly appeared on her face.

 

“Let’s head back and make something.”  
Raph took her hand then walked with her out the door.

 

Dana pulled her hand out of his grasp and shook her head no.  
“No Raph. We can eat breakfast here.”

 

Leo smirked as he went behind her and groped her now human butt.

 

“L-Leo!,”she started.

 

“No problem, “he said,”Want eggs and bacon,babe?”

 

Dana blushed shyly and nodded going back inside.

 

Leo smirked and slapped her butt playfully.

 

Bluu yelped then playfully punched him on the shoulder. 

 

Raph asked where were the pans and ingredients and when he had his answer of pointed fingers he started breakfast on the stove.

 

Dana went over to Donnie and kissed his lips softly.

 

Leo feigned a yelp and a surprised look on his face pouting.

 

This made Bluu laugh. She never seen such an adorable pout from him before that she had to kiss him for that. 

 

Don returned it as passionately as he could.

 

Dana moaned into the kiss rubbing his chest.

 

Leo churred kissing her back pulling her close to him.

 

She cupped both sides of Leo's face and kept kissing.

 

Don held her close while caressing the back her neck. 

 

Dana kissed him roughly.

 

Leo chirped sucking on her bottom lip.

 

“Leo…,”she muttered. 

 

Then Don broke the kiss to say,”Hey now, you don't want to miss your breakfast again do you?”

 

Dana sighed and shook her head no.

 

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern.

 

Bluu moaned. 

 

He kissed her forehead. Raph finished cooking then made a plate to place in front of Dana.

 

Dana sat down and moaned at how good the food was.

 

Leo wrestled with her tongue sucking on hers. 

 

Bluu’s tongue battled along with his.

 

Raph surprisingly made Don’s then his last.

 

Dana scrunched her food down loving at how good it tasted.

 

Leo came out on top smirking.  
“Why don’t we try our new bodies out hmm?”

 

“Uum…,”she answered.

 

He ate away in a calming matter as well as Don.

 

Dana washed the dishes then dried them.

 

Leo licked her now human ear.  
“You’re sexy sweetheart and you’re turning me on.”

 

Bluu gasped but hung her arms around his neck. She bit her lips lustfully then hum a moan.

 

Don cleaned the table while Raph wipe down the stove before sitting back down.

 

Dana sat down on Raph’s lap smooshing her butt cheeks on his thighs.

 

Leo pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist and bit her ear.

 

“Mmm…!,”she replied,”You know the right moves.”  
Then a small giggle laced at the end of her sentence.

 

Raph smirked then hugged her waist while brushing his lips on the back of her neck.

 

“Ahh Raph!” Dana moaned blushing softly.  
“Mark me and make me yours.”

 

Leo smirked at her slapping her butt cheeks really hard.  
“Oh do I now?”

 

She squeaked and playfully bit his neck.

 

Raph did as she requested. Nipping and sucking until hickies appeared in red or purple.

 

Dana moaned so loudly she looked to Donnie and she saw he was turned on.

 

Leo churred and growled picking her up laying her down on the couch and began removing their clothes.

 

Bluu churred as she gladly helped getting rid of his top and bottoms so that she can massage his body all over while kissing his lips. 

 

He leaned against the wall feeling the heat beginning to bother him.  
Raph kept at it, this time groping her boobs from behind. 

 

Dana squeaked and moaned gasping.  
“Donnie Raph I need you both!” she whimpered.

 

Leo chirped as he groaned loudly feeling her hands on his naked human skin. 

 

“You feel so good,Leo,”Bluu cooed.  
Her human fingers combed around the back of Leo’s scalp, now buried in long dark silken hair.

 

Raph nearly jumped on his feet but he quickly grabbed Dana in his arms then carried her to the bedroom. Don followed behind without questioning.

 

Dana blushed and looked up at them.

 

Leo smiled as he massaged her body as well rubbing her hips.

 

Bluu moaned and her eyes gleamed at the full sight of Leo's human disguise. He was like a real prince ten times more handsome than her recent “prince”. She wanted him to take her again and again but now she feels a little unworthy to even be so lucky.

 

Raph sat on the bed first to keep his thighs tucked between her hips and so Don may join in. Don crawled above Dana and began showering her with kisses. Raph in the process added more hickies on her neck and shoulders while bundling her breasts again. 

 

Dana moaned mewled and whimpered loudly.

 

Leo looked deeply into her eyes with eyes full of lust and love for her as he cupped her cheek stroking it affectionately.

 

She could barely stare at him now. Bluu giggled again but this time more nervously. 

 

Don brushed his brother's hands away from her perky peeks then took of her top before latching his mouth over it. Raph’s hands moved to her womanhood where they stroke her inner thighs then her flower petals.

 

“God Donnie Raph fuck!!!” Dana moaned in ecstasy.

 

Leo then planted his mouth onto her now human neck and nibbled hickeys all over her neck creating dark spots marking her. 

 

Raph kissed the side of her face and traced his tongue on the shell of her ear while continue stroking her. Don gave the other bud the same treatment. He sucked and licked slow and hard until it erected into a deep pink.

 

Bluu moaned again this time it tuned a little louder. She rubbed his back and muscular arms, begging him to not stop.

 

Dana twitched and trembled from their ministrations moaning softly.

 

Leo traveled further down taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked and swirled his tongue around it tweaking the other. 

 

Bluu hissed and gripped head closer to her chest.

 

After he finished with a last lick brushing the tip of rosy bud, Don made more sloppier kisses down her body until he reached her flower where Raph’s rested on Dana's thighs for Don to taste her. 

 

Dana mewled and opened her legs more for them.

 

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same attention.

 

Her breath grew quaky and her back arched.

 

Don lapped at her folds then sunk his tongue inside. 

 

Dana groaned.

 

Leo made hickeys on her stomach.

 

“Mmm...Leo…”

 

His thumb massaged her clitoris as he kept thrusting his tongue. 

 

Dana continued to moan.

 

Leo sucked on her pussy lips rubbing it with his thumb.

 

Bluu moaned louder and her toes slowly curled. 

 

As he rubbed hidden gem roughly, he can feel her walls clenching for him.

 

“D-Donnie!!!” Dana moaned out his name while she looked at Raph.

 

Leo plunged two human fingers into her now human clit and pumped them in and out of her.

 

“Leo!,”she whined. 

 

Raph crashed his lips against her and fought her tongue against against his. He growled as he kissed her roughly. Don purred as swallowed down her special nectar. 

 

Dana moaned against his lips and rubbed their inner thighs.

 

Leo smirked as he delved his fingers deeper into her pussy.

 

“Leo...Damn!”  
She slowly soaked both his fingers

 

Raph broke the kiss quickly as Don started licking his lips. “Which one of us should go first?,”he asked Don.  
“Thats a good question,”Don smirked,”We both want to be inside her…”  
He rubbed at her moist fold with his fingers teasingly. 

 

Dana whimpered loudly in pleasure.  
“I have an idea. How about the both of you enter me at the same time?”

 

Leo scissored her inner walls then curled his fingers around her g spot massaging it.

 

“A-Aah!,”Bluu gasped. Her legs tried hard not to crush his hand. 

Raph smirked then gladly hoisted Dana above him so that her back rested on his chest and he can enter her from the other end. Don position himself above Dana again and easily slide inside her vagina.

 

Dana mewled and groaned gripping onto their thighs for support.

 

Leo then licked his fingers clean after taking them out as he got on top of her and slowly entered her.

 

Bluu clung at him and cried,”Leo! Ngh!”

 

Don thrusted first then Raph, then both thrusted slowly until they reached each other's rhythm and thrusted faster.

 

Dana cried out in pleasure as her muscles clenched and tightened around their members.

 

Leo increased his pace slowly but surely until he was going at a steady pace and groaned against the skin on her neck.

 

“St-still as big as your regular form, “she breathed. Then Bluu screamed as she felt him striking directly at her gspot.

 

Don lean in to kiss Dana as he thrusted harder. Raph bit her shoulders as he thrusted.

 

Dana moaned loudly into Donnie’s kiss and she clenched her sheets.

 

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her sliding his dick deeper and harder into her as his hips slapped against hers vigorously.

 

Bluu dug her nails into his strong arms and hooked her legs around his thighs as she prepared herself for her climax. 

 

Don split the kiss and groaned as he felt his climax near. Dana’s moans also encouraged Raph to thrust upwards even more. It rung like music to him.

 

Dana finally hit her orgasm reaching her peak as she came heavily.

 

Leo hit her g spot multiple times gripping onto her hips so hard it left bruises.

 

A flash of white shot across her vision as her orgasm came tumbling down. Bluu’s body froze and her paws wouldn't let until she finished with a shuddering sigh.

 

The brothers cursed as they're climax collided as well. Both grew exhausted and pulled themselves away to rest.

 

As she came down from her high Dana moaned then panted.

 

Leo released inside her as he shot his hot liquids into her pulling out of her panting.

 

Bluu was able to find her breath and reach out to take Leo's face in her hands and lead him into kiss. “I love you...Leo,”she muttered between the kisses. 

 

“That was…,”Raph started but couldn't find anything in his vocabulary that could fit this moment. Don laid on the opposite side of Dana so that she can lay between them. His eyes were closed as he rest his head on the pillow with his mouth slightly open as he panted.

 

“That was breathtakingly beautiful and amazing,” Dana said panting laying on her right side her butt against Donnie's plastron and her boobs pressed against Raph's plastron.

 

Leo cupped her face into his hands stroking her cheeks and kissed her passionately as he smiled at her.  
“I love you more Bluu sweetie,” he cooed to her.

 

She gave him one last kiss on his forehead then hugged his head and shoulder before resting her head.

 

“Maybe … you can use those words,”Don answered,”but I find it.... more than that…”

 

Dana nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep snuggling against them whispering I love you to them.

 

Leo closed his masked eyes and cuddled against her pulling her close to him wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep.

 

Her legs coiled around his so that they were completely secured together as they both sleep.

 

Don kissed her forehead and Raph kissed her cheek as an answer of how much she meant to them.

 

Time skip months later  
Dana was in the middle of giving birth to their children.

 

Leo was with his mate now in an apartment they shared together after getting jobs now that they looked like humans.

 

When Bluu entered their home she slipped off the watch and her true self blossomed in its return. She stretched lazily before wandering in search for Leo.

 

“You sure this was a good idea,”Raph asked,”To give birth here!?”  
“Well yeah!,”Don answered,” What doctor will not notice a half human and half mutant turtle!?”  
Don kneeled in front of Dana’s spread legs with a towel. Raph sat next to Dana holding both of her hands as he watches.

 

Dana screamed in pain as she pushed and out came two half human half turtle mutant twin boys one for each of them.

 

Leo came out of the shower looking like his true self as he smiled and walked over to her.

 

“Hi babe,”Bluu smiled and welcomed him into her arms.

 

After several hours it took to bring twin offsprings into the world, Don was relieved to find neither with any health issues. He smiled at their cry for their mom and gave them to Dana to see.

 

Dana held both of her boys in her arms and hugged and kissed them.

 

Leo smiled hugging her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“Hey baby.”

 

Bluu can inhale the sweet and spicy cologne through the shower gel he used. It helped to make him even more irresistible.  
“Glad to be home from a long day of work,”she said, “Or I'd missed out for this.”

 

Their eyes remain shut but they were no longer wailing now that they are in their mother's arms.  
Raph stared and rubbed one of the boy's tiny head to brush at the small amount of silky hair that stood.

 

The End


End file.
